Kamella Patapon 4: Dawn of Fire
Kamella Patapon 4: Dawn of Fire Kamella Patapon 4, with the slogan "Dawn of Fire" is the 4th game in the Kamella Patapon series. New Features *New Command Songs based on Ravenous. Another way to turn this easy! *Hatapon can fight enemies and protect himself, while being a flag bearer. *New Unlockables. *New Rarepons based on games. *Advance Command Songs out now! *Golden Edition features five missions! Rescue Sonarchy from his tolerance! Storyline Three years have passed after Defeat's death, and the elixir's possession of the Uberhero, even the fusion of Java and Hinoki. The critters in other worlds are befriended by the tribes, but when the Gold Flame energy took over an evil and powerful Dark Hero, evil never gives up and still seeks for revenge! The Rarepons are purged at stake as revenge for the Patapon who defeated him, and the returning Dark Hero, RottenLee Ravenous has it all! The Trifecta is back again! The battle of Fire begins! Defeat the Dark Hero of Greed, rescue the formerly Dark Heroes, save critters, and join the adventure with new abilities! New Command Songs By charging and playing PON PON PON PON, the Patapons attack. Playing the Charge Song and CHAKA four times (CHAKA PON CHAKA PON is another way), Ravenous will be summoned, except on boss battles featuring him. Playing CHAKA DON PON DON (Advanced Charge Song, this is tricky to master), Hatapon gains strength and playing the Attack Song will make him fight. Locations/Missions Takako Missions Kamella Lake *Ragewolf Seeks Help! (Once) *Creatures of Wrath (Free/Hunt) *Avalon, and the Specticles (Once) Canyon of Wrath *Avalon, Archfiend of Wrath Temple Ruins *Ragewolf Saves the Day! (Once) *Bonedeth and Zigotons (Free/Hunt) *Fusebuch, and the Nature of Dependence *Undefeatable Patapon (Boss Battle) Burning Wastelands *Rising Heat (Free) Water Wasteland *Tolerated Sonarchy and the Terrible Fog (Once) *The Lion, The Nature (Free) *Kazumi Strikes Back (Boss Battle) *Poisonous Spears (Boss Battle) Secret Underwater *Sonarchy's Battle of Fate (Once) *Spellbound! (Free) *Broken Pricks (Boss Battle) *Dettankarmen and the Gold Fire (Boss Battle) Golden Snowfields and Kabe Ice Forest *A Princess Comes Back (Once) *Mermaid and the Ice Creatures (Free) *Scylla, and the Shield Bearer (Once) *Ice and Water (Boss Battle) *Resist the Spell! (Boss Battle) Palette Lake *Naughtyfins' Fears (Once) *Bonedeth and the Endangered (Free) *Sora, and the Patapon of the Snow Fields (Once) *Ice-Coated Patapon (Boss Battle) Trembling Ravine *Ragewolf's Secret Fears (Once) *Ancient Nightmare (Free) *Underworld Dreams (Boss Battle) *Former Dark Heroes (Rare/Boss Battle) Field of Purity *Slogturtle Prepares (Once) *Critters of the Underworld (Free) *The Search for the Patapon of Purity (Once) *Terrible Claws of Legend (Boss Battle) *Garuru the Patapon (Boss Battle) Estate of Purity *Patapon of Purity (Once) *The Runaway Shookle (Free) Plateau of Purity *The Promise of Purity *The Patapon of Purity, and the Introversion of Nature Jasper Canyon *Four Stars of Purity (Once) *Return of the Envy (Once) *The Stellar Strike (Free) *Volcano Spirit (Boss Battle) *Dettankarmen, Shookle, and the Introversing of Fate (Once) *The Palette of Valor (Boss Battle) *Two Restrains (Boss Battle) Owan Desert *Buzzcrave Launches (Once) *Hungry for Nothing (Free) *Raspcold, and the Nectarious Palette (Once) *Defeat, the Undefeated Spirit (Boss Battle) Plate Oasis *Duel of Night (Once) *Spellbound Patapons (Free) *Sukopon's Fears (Boss Battle) Tomb of Fate *Former Dark Heroes' Rescue (Once) *A Patapon's Final Duel (Free) *The Great Dark Dragon (Free) *Seven Archfiends, Defeat's Power (Once/Boss Battle) *Pandora, and the Grove of Tolerance (Free) * The Other Side: Never To The Dark (Free) Karmen Traces *"Miss" Covet-Hiss Strikes Back (Once) *Save The Tolerated Snake (Free) *Hiss At The Dettankarmen (Boss Battle) *A Creature's Fears (Boss Battle) *The Great Patapon (Boss Battle) Gold Fire Wastelands *A Greedy Raven Returns (Once) *Winning For The "Rare" Item (Free) *Defeat, and the Greed of the Past (Once) *Shookle and Dettankarmen Trapped! (Boss Battle) Volcano Cliffs *Duel of Hatred: Ravenous (Once, Free) *A Raven's Revenge (Once) Gold Fire Plateaus *Ravenous' calling Rare Item (Once) *Spellbound Dahlia (Free) *Hatapon's Streak (Boss Battle) *Charybdis, and the Insatiable (Once) *(Uberhero's name), and the Duel of Fate (Once) *The Defeat of the Bitter End (Free) Highlands of Greed *(Uberhero's name), and the Dark Hero of Greed (Once, Free) Trivia *This is the continuation of the third sequel. *The third series to base on Sonarchy getting tolerated. *The second series to feature Ravenous. **Defeat becomes mentioned, including the three rare spirit energies. *The fourth series to have an animated series of different adventures. **Some episodes depict on the missions, while others are different. Gallery TBA Category:Kamella Patapon Series